An alternative version of Eclipse
by bonjovi-fan
Summary: This is an alternative version of the episode Eclipse, i came up with a what if scenario and here is the result, HSDBN HR and a little JBJQ HR


I do not own The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest nor do I make money out of this, this is just for fun.

Eclipse an Alternative Version

On a dark, foggy, cold and damp night in New Orleans a woman is running being pursued by a man.

A shrill of a cell phone breaks the silence and a voice answers, "I got her"

The man stops and looks around "I had her" he speaks down the phone "Where did she go" he yells out.

"AAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the man screams as something out of the sky grabs him, making him glow before his life is drained away.

Down on the shore of New Orleans a cruise ship is departing with Race Bannon and Dr. Benton Quest waving at 3 teenagers, Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon and Hadji Singh stood on the shorefront.

"Goodbye, goodbye, have a nice time" the three teenagers said in union.

"Uh New Orleans was supposed to be the best place to see the eclipse," said Jonny

"Sorry we're not going with them" Hadji questioned.

"Yeah if this fog doesn't lift" replied Jessie putting her hands in the air.

"Well there's still much to see here" reassured Hadji

"And I got the perfect away to get around" Jonny walked towards the quest rover and grabbed his hover board.

Jessie looked at him in disgust "Can't believe your father let you bring that"

"Why you jealous" Jonny cheekily grinned

"Yeah right" Jessie snapped.

Jonny presses the switch and gets on the hover board and surfs off and stops for a moment

"Come on Hadji why don't we let show off sky walk to Bourbon Street" Jessie Snorted

"Fine we'll see who gets to the hotel first" Jonny laughed before surfing off.

Hadji opened the door for Jessie to get in the car, as she was about to get in a loud male's voice cut through the night "There she is, stop her".

Then a woman came out running with 2 men in hot pursuit of her, both men were armed with a gun and a sword cane.

The man grabs the young woman, but she pushes him off to the floor as she continues to run, one of the men takes aim with a gun, but Hadji flies in with a high kick knocking the gun to the ground at the same time Jessie appears as the young woman runs towards her.

The man pushes Hadji away "Do not interfere boy"

The young woman barges into Jessie "Out of my way" she yells "Hey" Jessie moans as she gets up but then she's knocked over by the other 2 men.

The young lady stops when the sea confronts her. Realising she cannot go any further she puts her hands up looking frightened.

"End it now" says one of the men as the other points the gun again at her

"NOOOOOOOOO" screams Hadji as he flies in with another high kick this time to one of the man's head sending the gun flying, at the same time it goes off, with the bullet hitting a near by wall, just as Jonny appears around the corner on his hover board fortunate not to get hit.

"I thought I heard a gun shot" Jonny muttered loudly before storming onto the scene.

One of the men goes for the gun again but Hadji pushes him so much that the gun falls out of his hand and falls into the water below, while in the distance sirens could be heard.

Realising they could be caught the two men take off, passing Jonny on the way as he gets to Hadji, Jessie and the Young Woman.

Jonny helps Jessie up "Everyone ok, what on earth is going on" he says.

Then the young lady comes up to Hadji, almost speechless she says, "You, you saved my life"

"Oh it was nothing" Hadji slightly blushing.

Again Jessie has an angry look on her face as the woman gets closer to Hadji looking at his bright red stone on his head, "Beautiful stone" she reaches out and touches it on Hadji's turban.

"It is from my native Bangalore" Hadji replies.

"Ahem" Jonny clears his voice loudly to attract Hadji's attention.

"Forgive my rudeness, these are my friends Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon" he points them both out before continuing "And I am Hadji"

The woman approaches Jonny first and holds her hand out to shake Jonny's "I am Elise Lenoir, "Hey" says Jonny flatly refusing to shake her hand, Elise seemed taken back by it turns to Jessie "Jessie" she says and goes to shake her hand, but Jessie still has her angry look "we already met, now what was that all about" she says harshly as well as pointing aggressively at Elise.

Just then a patrol car pulls up with a policeman shining a bright flashlight, Elise again appears to be afraid, "Miss Linoir is everything ok, we got a report of gun shots" the officer says.

"Muggers Sergaent, fortunately Hadji came along with his friends" Elise responds very relieved.

"Muggers, with a French accent and a sword cane" Jessie protested, while Jonny looking completely confused by it all.

The Sergaent laughs before saying "This is New Orleans Miss, anything is possible especially at night, now ya'll should be getting on home" the sargaent points to the back of his car "hop in ya'll". "Wait" Hadji cut in "I have a car" holding his keys up.

"Then Hadji can take me home" Elise said grabbing his aim with Hadji smiling "it will be my pleasure Elise".

"Hey" Jessie holding her hands up in frustration, while Jonny looks on still bemused by it all.

"Well I guess we could ride back in the patrol car" said Jonny sighing "or maybe you could ride with me on my hover board" Jonny smiled.

"Patrol Car" Jessie said firmly, with Jonny disappointed he opens the passenger door for Jessie while Hadji in the distance drives off.

"Her mother's one of the wealthiest widows in New Orleans, adopted Miss Lenoir six months ago" The sergeant said as Jonny and Jessie looked at each other and shrugged "Some guys get all the luck" Jonny muttered still not sure about everything.

Hadji pulls up to a gate to a old creepy looking house in the middle of nowhere, Elise learns over and dials in a few numbers to open the gate "Ah Hadji life today is nothing like the old days" she says

"As if you'd know about the old days" Hadji laughed as he pulls up the front door

An elderly woman appears in the window of the house, "Is that your mother Elise" Hadji asked.

"Yes, Mrs Adrian, I must go" she replied with Hadji looking disappointed.

"W-Will I see you again" Hadji pleaded

"Would you like that Hadji" Elise smiled at him

"I would very much" Hadji replied softly

"Tomorrow then" Elise touched his cheek before getting out of the car waving at him with Hadji staring at her in amazement of her beauty.

Elise walks up to the front door as a man opens it for her "Thank you Andrew" she says before waving again at Hadji with him waving back as he drives off.

"Arnaud has found me, I was almost killed tonight" Elise said in a panicky voice

"Killed so close to the eclipse" Andrew looked at her in horror.

"What an awful thing my dear" Said Mrs Adrian approaching Elise.

"It does not matter I have found the one I need, everything is under control" Elise replied calmly before moving her eyebrows.

Back in the hotel Jonny and Jessie were discussing the events leading up to now

"How on earth can those 2 guys be muggers, oh in New Orleans goes around with cane and a French accent," she thundered.

"Well that sergeant did say anything can happen round here, but yeah its kind of strange even for New Orleans" Replied Jonny.

"Well whatever I hope Hadji isn't too long out, there's something about that girl I don't like," Jessie continues

"Relax Jess, he'll be ok" Jonny tries to calm her.

"I guess your right Jonny" Jessie says a lot calmer now "but why where those guys going after Elise like that"

"I don't know but one thing's for sure, she was very grateful for Hadji saving her" Jonny replied.

"Hmmmm" Jessie sighed before looking at her watch "It's 1am already, I'm beat"

"Yeah me too, guess it's time to turn in" Jonny yawned as he climbed into his bed.

"Night hotshot" Jessie says pulling the blanket over him before switching out the light and climbing into bed.

"Night night ace" Jonny went straight into a dream **Jessie has never done that to me before, pulled a blanket over, just like my mother used to do**

Jessie too was deep in thought **Jonny can be such a pain sometimes with that hover board, but he's right everything will be ok**

Hadji walks into the hotel after dropping off Elise **Wow she is such a beautiful woman**

He unlocks the door to his room, meanwhile in the room next-door Jessie hears him bang the door shut, so she gets up and knocks on his door.

Hadji opens the door "Hi Jessie my friend" he smiles.

"Hadji what the hell were you doing tonight, you don't know that girl but yet you give her a ride back" Jessie thundered at him.

"But she's a beautiful woman, you must give her a chance Jessie" Hadji said calmly.

"Well just be careful looks can be deceiving" Jessie nervously replied.

"I will my friend, I must rest now, goodnight" Hadji yawned.

"Night Hadji" Jessie softly said before walking out and closing the door.

For the rest of the night Jessie was restless she just could not sleep, on the other hand Jonny slept peacefully.

The following morning Jonny was up before Jessie he could hear Hadji next door moving around so he decided to go around to his room, knocking on his door Hadji lets him in "Morning Hadj" Jonny said still waking up.

"Hello my friend, wow she is beautiful," Hadji, breathed.

"I guess you made quite an impression there last night buddy" Jonny poked him.

"Yeah she wants to see me again so I am going to meet her at garden district park" Hadji was almost jumping for joy.

"What now" Jonny said in amazement.

"Yes I'm gonna go there now my friend" Hadji turned to walk out the door

"But we are gonna tour the old cemeteries, Jessie is not going to be happy with this Hadji" pleaded Jonny.

"No I must go, you two go ahead, I will be back later" Hadji hurried out leaving Jonny stunned, he wondered how he was gonna tell Jessie.

When he got back to his room he saw Jessie was awake.

"Ugh morning hot shot" she said very sleepily, yawned then stretching.

"Sleep ok Jess" Jonny asked.

"Barely, I just can't believe Hadji went off like last night, I mean with a total stranger basically" she replied seeing Jonny's face wince, "what's the matter"

"Well your not gonna like this but he's gone to meet her now, he's already left" Jonny still shocked.

"WHATTTTTTTT" Jessie yelled causing Jonny to step back "I tired to reason with him Jess but he just went" Jonny looked defeated.

"Well that screws today's plans up, nice going Hadji, didn't even tell us" Jessie still angry.

"Well we could go ourselves surely Jess" Jonny pointed out.

"No what's the use now, look I'm going to go for a walk just to clear my head after breakfast" Jessie said trying to calm down.

"Ok well I'll probably be exploring around" Jonny said looking at his hover board.

"Oh what on that hover board of yours, you never part with that ever since you got it, it's like your married to it Jonny" Jessie moaned.

"Well no one else has a problem with me having it, my Dad gave it to me after all" Jonny tried to defend himself.

"Jonny you care about that hover board more than anyone else, that's all you want to do lately is go hover boarding" Jessie snapped before storming off and slamming the door, leaving Jonny opened mouthed again.

Bit later at breakfast Jessie still seething walks in to the dining room with her breakfast with no sign of Jonny yet **maybe I was a little hard on him there, after all I wouldn't mind a hover board myself **

Jonny slowly walks down into the dining home and joins Jessie at the table.

Jessie by now had calmed down and looked guilty at what she said to him earlier "I'm sorry Jonny I didn't mean to get angry at you, just I'm wound up over what Hadji has done, anyway I don't really have a problem with you having a hover board, just that" she stops short.

"Just that Jessie" Jonny pleads her to go on.

"Just my Father he doesn't think I should have one, I mean what's wrong with a girl having a hover board too" Jessie says sadly.

"Well I'll get you one Jessie, and I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if he even got you one, just that it may come in handy that's all" Jonny said.

"Maybe" was all Jessie could manage, they were silent for bit while they ate.

When they finished they headed outside into the fresh

"Hey, did Hadji say where he was meeting Elise" Jessie asked.

" Garden District Park" Jonny replied.

"Ok well I think I will check up on what's going on" Jessie had a stern look on her face.

"Well I could run a check on Elise to see if there's anything on her" Jonny looked thoughtful again.  
"Yeah you could do that, I'll meet you later in town hotshot, let me know if you come up with anything, and I mean anything at all" Jessie said before heading off.

"Don't worry I will, I'll call you on your cell phone" he replied waving at her.

**Least we know what we are dealing with** he thought.

Jonny headed straight back to the hotel room and booted up his laptop, he got straight into the quest files. "Iris run a check on subject Elise Linoir" he commanded

Iris told him in her soft voice there were no convictions, no outstanding arrest warrants, all it gave was her current address and whom she lived with. What was most weird was that the date of birth was unknown.

"Nothing" he muttered quietly, just then on the TV a news flash came up

"Breaking news here on CNN, it's been reported a body has been found in the streets of New Orleans, the body is believed to be totally drained off it's life, police are believed to be heading to the scene now" the newsreader read out. Jonny realised the scene was right near where last night's near shooting took place of Elise.

Jonny ever getting more curious grabs his hover board and races out and almost immediately see's a swarm of patrol cars and cops sealing off near a small building.

Jonny kneels down behind a parked car and operates his new Quest watch so he can get a closer look.

In the distance "Just like the others doc" the cop grimly said

"All male victims, totally drained, almost numbfied" the doctor said looking at a piece of paper on his clipboard.

"That makes the 7th in 6 months," remarked the officer

"Poor guy never even got a shot off," another officer said pulling out a gun that the dead man had.

"Wooh that looks like the same gun Hadji knocked into the river last night" Jonny whispered to himself.

"Get of load this captain, silver bullets," said the officer showing his superior the gun in detail.

Jonny wastes no time and goes to the scene just round the corner from where the shooting was last night on his hover board hoping the bullet would still be in the wall.

He was in luck when he got there the bullet was still in the wall, quickly pulling out a penknife he closely looked at it "Silver, well if those guys were muggers last night, this is sure expensive ammo they are using" Jonny was becoming more uncertain by it all by the minute **I think it's time I called Jessie** pulling out his cell phone.

Meanwhile during the time Jonny was investigating Hadji and Elise were on a park bench talking, unaware that Jessie was spying on them in a tree nearby.

"Tell me about Bangalore Hadji is it beautiful there" Elise asked.  
"Oh yes but it is also very beautiful here" Hadji replied.

"Flatterer" Elise said seductively "Any beauty I must possess, it must be your beautiful stone" she looked at Hadji deep in the eyes.

"It was given to me by my Mother, Neela, I could never part with it" Hadji took it off to show Elise.

"But would you give it to me" Elise gets even close to Hadji, then a strange green glowing light appears in her eyes, at the same time Hadji's eyes turn bright green as well.

"Anything you want Elise it is yours" Hadji said almost as if he was in her power.

"Because I am like no girl you have met before," Elise replied almost as if she was commanding him.

"Yes because you are like no girl I've ever met," Hadji almost repeated.

Meanwhile up in the nearby tree Jessie was becoming more alarmed and dismayed by the way Hadji was acting towards Elise "uhh, men are so pathetic, it's like he's got no brain of his own" she muttered in disgust.

Back at the bench Hadji and Elise embrace before Elise kisses him passionately, closing her eyes to enjoy it, but they suddenly spring open, she spots Jessie in the tree who ducks fast, Elise's eyes become still for a second then she tries not to laugh evilly.

A moment later both Elise and Hadji get up from the park bench and head towards the Quest Rover, little did Hadji know what Elise was planning. Jessie learns over to see where they are going.

Andrew pulls up in his car Elise turning back to Hadji before getting in "We'll meet again soon Hadji, but for now I will keep you in my thoughts"

"And I will keep you in mine" Hadji smiled before walking back to his car, unknown to them behind them the same elderly man who chased them last night is sitting in a parked car directly behind them, staring evilly.

Jessie shakes her head again unable to believe what's happened, then she hears a motorbike start up and another guy gun the engine and drive across the park into the main road in the direction Elise and Andrew went.

The man quickly catches up to the car, Andrew suddenly looks behind him and see's the man in hot pursuit "We are being followed" he says nervously.

"Arnaud's man, he took my bait let him come" Elise smiled evilly again before asking "And Arnaud's car".

"I took care of it" Andrew grins wickedly.

Back where the elderly man is park below unknown to him fuel is leaking out the bottom of his car.

Jessie jumps down from the tree and started to walk, then her cell phone rang "Hello, Jonny" she answered, "Jess you won't believe what's happening" Jonny's voice boomed down her phone.  
"What's going on Jonny?" she asked hesitantly

"Well the police just found a body totally numbfied, apparently it's the 7th one in like 6 months, and get this the dead guy had a gun and it was loaded with silver bullets" Jonny exclaimed.

"Well what could have done that and why was he using silver bullets, hey wait I wonder what type of bullet the French guy last night fired when it hit the wall" Jessie questioned.

"Well I managed to check that out right after and I found the bullet still in the wall and it was silver Jessie" Jonny replied down the phone.

Jessie was becoming more uneasy said back "Jonny this is all too weird, Hadji and Elise have left now but just now some guy in a motorbike just drove after them, I have no idea why"

"This is getting stranger by the minute, are you still in the park" he asked

"Yeah I am about to leave" she replied back

"Ok will I'll meet you in like a minute I'm on my way over now" Jonny almost yelling as he gets on his hover board.

"Ok I'll wait outside the park for you" she said before putting down the cell phone and walking away towards the road.

Then an elderly man appears and starts to run after Jessie holding what appears to be a picture, Jessie gasps and runs towards the road only to run onto the tram line and worse still a tram is fast approaching, Jessie freezes with fear, while the tram driver slams on his breaks, but the tram is struggling to stop in time, then Jessie gets tackled heavily from the side throwing her clear.

First she fears it's the old man, but when she looks she's relieved to see Jonny.

"Are you ok?" he says softly to her looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," she says still out of breath before saying "he's gone" she looks around.

"Who's gone?" Jonny questions.

"Right after I got off the phone to you an old man started to chase me, then I nearly got hit by a tram but luckily you saved me" Jessie explained breathlessly.

"Well I really thought you was gonna get hit there Jess, you would have had best been seriously hurt or worse" Jonny said frantically.

"I know, thanks Jonny, I owe you one, let's go back to the hotel and sort this all out," She says as Jonny helps her to his feet.

As night falls at Elise's house Andrew is getting increasingly upset at the way Elise is getting involved with Hadji "Why is this Hadji any different" he angrily says.

"Because he can bring me might I need, and this stone will make sure he does what I command him too" she reasoned with him "Do not be jealous Andrew, as I long as I am here you will always be my faithful servant" she laughed seeing Andrew smile before going on "Although in Bangalore I might have hundreds" with that Andrew's face turns back to anger.

"Dear I think someone is outside" Mrs Adrian spoke calmly at the window, Elise's looks out and see's the same man who was following her and Andrew earlier.

"Why don't you go make dinner Mother, I will take care of him," Elise commanded.

"Yes I think I will go make dinner" Mrs Adrian replies flatly like she is under Elise's control like Hadji.

Elise continues to stare out the window before looking at her fingers and saying "Let me freshen up a bit"

Back at the hotel in New Orleans, the fog appears to be lifting slowly and a full moon starts to shine throw.

Jonny and Jessie are busy going over what happened so far "So what's happened, we had that chase last night with those 2 guys trying to kill Elise, Hadji saves her, then today we find out a man has been drained off his life and that it's the 7th one to get murdered like that in 6 months" Jessie pauses before continuing "Then while in the park while I'm watching Hadji and Elise I see some guy on a motorbike go after Elise and then while I'm walking away from the park some old man chases me, you know I'm sure he had something in his hand, oh and get this Hadji handed over his famous family stone to a complete stranger" by the end Jessie is worked up again.

"Well he obviously falling in love with her big time, but yeah this is strange he'd never part with it, he told me that" Jonny just as worked up now.

"Yeah it's almost as if he's under that girls control, he was basically doing what she asked him too, you know Jonny I don't like this one bit, that Elise is trouble I know and whatever's going on I think those guys have got a reason to be going after her" Jessie exclaimed.

"There's no way they are muggers Jess, there's something bigger, least with the eclipse going on, we'll be here watching it, probably best to leave them to it" Jonny calmly responded before looking out the window and seeing clearly the full moon "talking of which, I'm sure the fog is lifting, you know we may get a good shot of the eclipse after all" Jonny changing the subject and trying to lift Jessie's mood.

"Maybe, but first I going to knock some sense into Hadji, I'm gonna see if he's in his room, Jonny if you start setting up I'll be back in a minute" Jessie headed out the door to Hadji's room.

Meanwhile Jonny starts to adjust the telescope pointing towards the moon he sighed "I don't like this" he said fearfully, deep down he knew something was not right, but he couldn't figure it out.

Outside his room Jessie knocked on Hadji's door "Jessie I have wonderful news, Elise has invited us to watch the eclipse with her" Hadji appeared wearing completely different clothing.

"Hadji you look" Jessie's face again turns to shock as Hadji grabbed her hand and leading her out.

"So you approve," he said.

"But what about Jonny" Jessie protested.

"Don't worry I call him from downstairs, he doesn't mind" he said very softly as his eyes glowed green again.

Back upstairs Jonny is still setting up when he hears the Quest Rover's engine start, "What the hell" he gasps then goes for his cell phone praying Jessie has hers.

It rang a few times, Jonny is relieved when he hears Jessie answer "Jess what's going on where you going" he panics.

"Hadji said Elise has invited us to watch the eclipse but he said he would call you but he didn't, I've tried to talk to him but he is not responding this isn't Hadji I tell youu" Jessie almost breathless answers.

"Jessie any idea where it is?" Jonny asks with urgency.

"No we're on the highway..." just then Jessie's phone beeps and dies "Jonny, Jonny you still there" Jessie frantically yells down the phone before realising her battery had died "damnit" she mutters out loud.

Jonny wasted no time in getting his hover board and going after Jessie in the direction she and Hadji had gone, luckily Jessie's tracker on her watching was working so he was able to follow her, but he was seriously worried now, he pushed as hard as he could on the hover board.

But then two blazing headlights light up behind Jonny, with him momentarily distracted he doesn't see the horse and cart in front of him. He attempts to swerve around but ends up smashing into a wall before landing hard on the floor in front of the terrified horse which lifts it's feet up and was about to bring them down to crush Jonny but the same old man that chased Jessie, pulls Jonny clear at the last second.

"You" he said breathless looking at the old man who is very angry.

"Get in to the car now" The man points.

"NOW LISTEN" Jonny screams, "No you need to listen my name is Arnaud, your friend is in real danger" the man said desperately.

"Hadji" Jonny questions, "No the girl" says Arnau with increasing alarm.

"Oh my god Jessie, Why, Who" Jonny's face turned to horror.

"The Demon girl, Elise, quick we are running out of time, please get in the car if you want to save your friend" Arnaud instructed, wasting no time Jonny gets in and before he even does his safety belt up Arnau guns the engine and speeds off up the main road.

About couple miles ahead of Jonny and Arnaud, Hadji speeds towards Elise's house not knowing that she is a demon waiting to take Jessie's body to sustain her use for another 50 years, it's now clear that she got Hadji under her spell to do what she asks which is luring Jessie into the house so she can take her body.

For most of the journey Jessie was trying to reason with Hadji, to get him to think twice but he would completely stare blankly at her, she was convinced this was not him. In defeat she says in frustration "Hadji you have not listened to a word I have said"

"You must get to know Elise, after tonight you will feel differently" was all Hadji said calmly and almost serene.

"I don't think one night will change my mind" Jessie spat back.

"You will see" Hadji smile and not seen by Jess his eyes glowed green again.

Back down the road behind Hadji and Jessie, Arnaud is racing to catch them knowing full well time is running out, he does have one of his men watching the house but unknown to him Elise is watching his man.

Arnaud was roaring up the road at high speed, but the big problem for him was he didn't know that fuel was leaking out after Andrew had cut is fuel line, so at the speed he was going he was fast running out, he began to explain to Jonny the full story of Elise "You see when tonight's eclipse starts, Elise turns into a demon, she has been able to sustain her beauty all these years because she drains the life of other people, she must pick a new victim, that victim is the girl, that way Elise will be able to live for another 50 years"

"I Knew Elise was bad news, All those bodies the police found, I knew it, you were chasing Jessie because you were trying to warn her, and what about Hadji he is so keen to get Jessie and Elise to know each other, it's as if he's blind to it all" Jonny just could not figure out Hadji's erratic behaviour.

"Your other friend has been hypnotized, he is under the demon's spell, she can control people around her to do what she asks" explained Arnaud.

"So that's it, she's got Hadji under her control so he can lure Jessie, no wonder he never called for me to go" It was all making sense to Jonny now.

"The eclipse hasn't started yet, I've got one of my men watching house so she will be safe for the minute, but she's heading into trouble if we don't get to them in time" Arnaud goes for his cell phone to ring his man watching the house, Jonny is sitting there in shock **Oh please Jessie, please be ok**

"Allo Percy" he spoke down the phone, meanwhile at the house the man is still keeping an eye out for the Quest Rover "All square Arnaud, too quiet" he spoke calmly.

"The girl and boy are on the way, do not let them into the house" Arnau commanded.

"Affirmative" Percy said but then a dark shadow descended over him "AAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHH" as he was struck before he was drained of his life.

"Oh no, Percy, Percy answer me" Arnau panicked, before stepping on the gas hard.

"What happened" Jonny's stomach had an icy knot in it.

"The Demon Elise got him and drained his life, you see that's how she sustains her use, she drains the life of others to keep her looks until tonight's eclipse, she needs a new victim, here I want to show you a picture, I tried to show this to your friend but she ran away" Arnau pulls out a very old picture and shows it to Jonny "Do you know who this is" he said handed the picture.

"It looks like Elise, when was it taken?" Jonny asked. "It was taken 50 years ago" Arnaud answered before turning the picture over which had a name written on "My sister Celeste, I was only 16, it was during an eclipse in Lyons, the creature cast a spell on me and it was I that lead Celeste into the chattel, where the creature stole my sister's looks and her face" Arnaud bowed his head before continuing in a lower tone "I have been hunting her ever since"

"Now she is hunting Jessie, Elise wants Jessie's body so she can live for another 50 years, it all makes sense now" Jonny knew it, it all added up now.

"Yes, it's her life force that will rejuvenate the creature for another 50 years" Arnaud Replied.

"Unless we stop her" Jonny now became determined.

"She controls people around her into doing what she demands, like servants, or the woman who adopted her"

"Or even my best friend" Jonny shuddered, then the car suddenly juddered to a halt, Arnau looked at the fuel gage which was flashing empty "That's impossible I filled up today" Arnaud said frantically, at the same time Hadji and Jessie were arriving at the fateful house, Jonny got outside and looked around the car for signs of foul play.

Hadji and Jessie arrive at the house unknown of what was laying and waiting ahead of them, Elise went straight over to Hadji and kissed him "Hadji, Jessie, glad you could come, my mother Mrs Adrian has prepared a light pre-eclipse supper for us" she said happily.

"Nothing fancy mind you," Mrs Adrian added, before everyone headed inside to the dinner table.

The supper was uneventful, Jessie was still very uneasy sitting at the table while eating, she glanced at her watch, and she noticed someone was tracking in on her. Instantly she knew Jonny was on his way **Thank god, least he'll know what to do in situations like this, this place is giving me the creeps** her thoughts were interrupting by Mrs Adrian "More shrimp creeio" she held out a plate.

"Err no thanks I've had quite enough," she simply said. Jessie looked closely at Elise, her face seemed to have lost some of the good looks, at that moment Elise began to speak "Hadji has told me he would like me to meet his Mother, and if she approves" she stops to let Hadji continue "If she approves, perhaps me and Elise might be Betrothed" he finished ecstatically.

Jessie had no idea what he meant "Betrothed" she questions.

" Bangalore sultans like a comfortable place to spend the next 50 years" Elise responded so calmly, while Andrew's face turns evil before he announces "The eclipse as begun.

"Let us go up to the conservatory" Elise triumphantly said.

Jessie was really alarmed by the way Hadji was acting, he had only met her yesterday but already he wanted to be betrothed, well equivalent to being engaged and spend at least the next 50 years **Where's the real you Hadji, damnit Jonny where are you, I need you** she was scared now as she headed up the stairs.

With time running out and the eclipse beginning, Jonny examines under Arnaud's car and stops the slashed fuel line "Somebody cut your fuel line, how far is it from here?" he asks in desperation.

"About another mile or so, we are running out of time" Arnaud looked at his watch, he knew if they were gonna stop Elise then they had to somehow get to the house, this was their one chance. Jonny pulled out his hover board and smiled "Ever rode a hover board" he showed Arnaud who smiled, wasting no time "Quick get on, there's no time to lose" Jonny hopped on and Arnaud clung on behind him.

Jonny pushed has hard as he could on the hover board, his lungs were burning from all the effort he was putting in, he could feel himself tiring up big time but he knew he couldn't stop now for Jessie's sake **don't worry Jessie I'll save you, hang in there**

Back in that fateful house in the conservatory the eclipse started, Elise stared at the sky with excitement and pleasure, it was finally happening, she would take control of Jessie's body and live for another 50 years at least with Hadji, slowly the moon began to disappear.

"Oh you do not know how long I've waited for this night, Andrew so Jessie to her seat" Elise instructed Andrew to put Jessie in a seat in the middle of the conservatory and to tie her up.

"My pleasure" Andrew grinned evilly grabbing Jessie who started to scream "HEY, HELP, BACK OFF, HADJI"

Hadji suddenly snapped out of his trance ran to Jessie aid "Jess" but Andrew blocked him "You keep out of this" he yelled angrily picking up Hadji and throwing across the room with his body slamming into the wall and he lay unmoving, Andrew went to finish off Hadji when Elise cut in looking ever worse and more like a vampire now with her teeth showing like fangs. "ANDREW IT IS NOT THE TIME LET HIM GO" she commanded. "What do you need him for now, you've got the girl, you just want to replace me" Andrew knew the game was up, Elise's plan had worked.

"MAYBE YOUR RIGHT, BUT MAYBE I WANT TO SEE INDIA, NOW LET HIM GO" She screamed at him at the same time she grabbed hold of his head and drained his life right in front of an ever more terrified Jessie.

"Do something, Help me" She pleaded to Mrs Adrian who stood there emotionless.

"She can do nothing, she is under my control" Elise laughed evilly "Go to your room Mother" she instructed Mrs Adrian, "Yes call me if you need me" She walked like a robot out of the room.

"Everything I need is right here" Elise advanced onto Jessie and prepared to take her body and soul, Jessie let out a loud scream.

"Are we there yet" he yells.

"Almost that's it, there is the house ahead" Arnaud exclaims.

"Oh god, it's creepy" Jonny shivered.

"Hurry, the eclipse is starting" Arnau yelled back.

Jonny looked up at the sky in horror seeing the moon starting to disappear, lucky as he approached the house the gates were still open, he dreaded to think what he would find inside the house when we got there.

"There's only one chance we are gonna get in Arnaud, we're gonna have to smash our way in" Jonny yelled approaching the door, just then a scream cut into the night terrifying Jonny, he knew that was Jessie's scream.

"Oh no, hurry, you have got to get her away" Arnaud yelled back, before they smashed through the glass door and into that fateful house.

Meanwhile upstairs Elise was distracted by the sound of the breaking glass

"JESSIE WHERE ARE YOU" Jonny yelled at the top of his lungs praying she was still alive, Jessie let another scream out.  
"HANG ON" Jonny yelled desperately to Arnaud before charging up the flight of stairs towards the conservatory.

Jonny and Arnaud barrelled down the hallway but a hand grabbed them and hurled them off the hover board.

"Sorry I'm not looking my best" Elise had her hands on Jonny's throat before throwing him across the room where he landed hard against the wall where the unconscious Hadji and the already dead Andrew. Next Elise turned her attentions to Arnaud.  
"Still a persistent teenager from Lyon Arnaud, but now you are old" She now had him by the throat too knocking his cane out of his hands and it landed next to where Jonny was who was slowly getting up.

"Why try to hurt me, Do I not have the face of your sister" Elise taunted Arnaud.

"Your face is her's but your soul exists as a demon" Arnaud angrily spat back before Elise threw him across the room at the same time Jonny grabbed the cane and made a lunge for Elise.

Elise grabbed a large lamp shade and went for Jonny, both of them brawled in the middle of the conservatory, Elise seemed to over power Jonny but he wasn't giving up and battled back hard even though the demon girl was gaining power all the time, however the moon was beginning to reappear, Jessie was still trapped in the chair praying Jonny could somehow save the situation.

Unfortunately Elise was now in control and pushed Jonny right back into the wall, again dazed he got up but Elise was now again advancing on Jessie realising that if she was going to take her body and soul she had to do it now.

"Get the girl away until the eclipse ends" Arnaud yelled to Jonny as he made another attempt to attack Elise.

This time running up to her, he kicked her hard in the side enough to knock her off her feet and out of Jessie's way, then he used the cane to slash through the ropes to free Jessie. He then grabbed her hand and led her out of the room at the same time he kicked a chair at Elise who smashed it to pieces with the weapon she had at the same time her looks getting ever more horrible.

Jonny raced out into the hallway with Jessie in tandem and both got on the hover board and Jonny tried one last attempt to finish Elise off by riding at high speed down the hallway with the cane pointing straight at Elise as she stood there.

To both Jonny and Jessie's horror the demon jumped high in the air and turned into a horrible creature "I MUST HAVE HER NOW" the creature growled.

"JONNY" Jessie screamed in terror as Jonny threw the cane in desperation but missed the creature as it hit the wall.

Jessie clung to Jonny like grim death as they raced down the stairs with the creature flying right on their tail.

Back upstairs Arnaud tried to wake Hadji but it was no use he simply wouldn't respond, getting up he ran outside grabbed the cane hoping it was not too late raced down to stop the creature.

Back down stairs Jonny and Jessie raced through the kitchen with the creature behind smashing plates everywhere from the table, Jonny makes a move towards a near by window but his path is blocked by the creature, he then turns around heads towards a window and smashes through it racing down across the river.

"Where she gone" Jonny yelled seeing the creature was nowhere in sight.  
"I don't now we gotta get help Jonny" Jessie panted in panic.

Jonny looked up at the sky "Eclipse is nearly over, somehow we've gotta hang on" But then the creature swooped out of the sky and grabbed Jessie "JONNY" She screamed again, while Jonny desperately grabbed hold of the creature somehow getting it's tail. The creature tried to shake Jonny loose but Jonny hung on like grim death.

But knowing he was stuck on the tail, the creature began to drain Jessie to take her body and soul and live for another 50 years, but Jonny had other idea's he dearly cared about Jessie as a friend and remembered he had a silver bullet and wasting no time he drilled it straight into the creature.

Jonny successfully stopped the creature taking over Jessie's body, but he was thrown away and was falling fast into the cold river "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he plunged backwards into the river.

The creature laughed and begun to drain Jessie once again was unconscious.

Arnaud emerged by the river with his cane, for a minute he thought of his sister but then realising Jessie was being drained he had no choice, this had to work if he missed then the creature would go on killing more and he couldn't let that happen, he had to get a direct hit, he steadied himself took aim and launched the cane in the air, just before the cane was coming down it struck the creature causing it to throw Jessie down into the river, at the same time the eclipse at finished.

The creature looked at the moon then growled "OH NOOOOOO" before falling to pieces and landing in the river.

Jonny at this point had surfaced gasping for air when he saw Jessie hit the water hard, immediately he swam to where she'd gone under and dived below the surface again, Jessie at the same time had regained consciousness but panicked when she realised she was under water, then she felt a hand grab hold of her and pulling her upwards.

Jonny pulled Jessie to the surface before dragging her across to the side, both of them coughing and gasping for breath. Arnaud reached down first pulling Jessie out of the water and then Jonny.

Jessie was in a state of shock, Jonny was desperately trying to help.

Jessie then came back to reality realising where she was, looking at Jonny "Thank you Jonny for saving my life, I really owe you this time" she said with relief.

"It's not a problem Jessie, what friends are for" Jonny reached and hugged her tight, Jessie without hesitation returned the embrace before they both looked at Arnaud holding the same picture of his sister.

"Now Celeste you can finally rest in peace" he said in tears before he kissed the picture and threw it into the river.

Jessie and Jonny comforted Arnaud; in the distance sirens could be heard.

Upstairs Hadji slowly woke up Where am I, oh no Jonny, Jessie he sprung to his feet and ran outside.

Jonny and Jessie seeing Hadji "Are you ok Hadj" Jonny ran to him.  
"Yes my friend but I do not remember a thing" he said shaking his head.

"It's ok Hadji, it's probably just as well you didn't" Jessie replied.

Late as usual the Calvary arrived and quickly arrested Mrs Adrian.

Moments later the officer was talking with the 3 teenagers, "Now even from New Orleans that was quite a story, but Mrs Adrian confirmed it, says she's been in a trance for 6 months, heck maybe we were all under that girl's spell" the officer laughed "You kids need a ride back"

"No" All 3 said in union before Hadji added showing his car keys "No Officer we are fine"

"Are you sure ok Hadji, please next time you meet a girl, get to know her better" Jessie put a hand on Hadji's shoulder.

"I know, one thing is for sure though, I will never meet a girl like her again" Hadji smiled wryly before adding "I hope"

"Yeah that was pretty scary" Jessie laughed ruefully.

"I even missed the eclipse" Hadji replied.

"Yeah but me and Jessie had a box seat, unfortunately not the type of grandstand view we wanted" Jonny exclaimed.

"No, not sure I ever wanna see another eclipse" Jessie added

"We better call Race and my Dad, although I think they will have a hard time believing this story" wasn't the first time Jonny had said that in any of their adventures.

The Police meanwhile left the seen, Arnaud had gone with them to make a statement, while the teenagers were allowed to go.

Back in the town of New Orleans the 3 teenagers waited for Race and Dr. Quest to arrive back.

"Should be here any minute" Said Jonny impatiently.

On Cue Race and Dr. Quest appeared.

"Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, what the sam hell happened to you" Race yelled.

"Oh it's a long story Race believe me, let's go home" Jonny, Jessie and Hadji were all exhausted from their ordeal.

Epilogue

At the Quest Compound Jonny was explaining everything about what had happened including his heroics to his astonished Father and Race.

He explained everything from the first night when those 2 guys chased Elise, to when he discovered that drained body, how he found the silver bullet, as well as telling how Jessie was chased through the park and then finally in that fateful house how the creature nearly took Jessie and how he and Arnaud between them saved her.

"That's quite a story kiddo, how on earth did you manage to fight off that nasty creature" Race asked in amazement.

"There's a lot of luck involved but a lot of it was pure adrenaline, there was no way I was going to let that creature take Jessie's life away, I had a lot of help on the way from that old man" Jonny replied finishing the story.

"Jonny I owe you a big thanks for saving my daughter, it's a pity the old man wasn't around because I owe him a big thanks as well" Race patted Jonny on the back.

"I think in light of what had happened it might be best if he was left to grieve alone, least now his sister can finally rest" Said Benton.

"Poor guy Benton, he has suffered for 50 years knowing he was the one who led his sister to the creature, I am just thankful the same fate didn't happen to my daughter" Race sighed.

Jessie meanwhile had been very quiet throughout the entire thing.

"Hey Ponchita are you ok sweetie" Race looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired" Jessie said slowly.

"You've been through quite an ordeal, maybe you should get some rest Jessie" Dr. Quest smiled.

"Yeah" Jessie nodded.

"Jonny why don't you give her hand" Race suggested.

Jonny nodded before helping Jessie up and putting and arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder and they both began to walk upstairs.

"You'll think she'll be ok" Dr. Quest asked with slight concern.

"Yeah she's tough my daughter, it might take a few days but she'll be fine, I can trust Jonny to help her get through it, he's saved her and been there for her more times than I can remember" Race looked on as the two teens disappeared upstairs.

"Just hope Hadji doesn't feel too bad it really wasn't his fault either, although he seemed fine when I talked to him earlier" Benton added.

"Oh you know Hadji it will take more than that to stop him" Race grinned.

"And Jessie lately has really formed a strong bond with my son, I am really pleased"  
"Yes I am very glad those two have always worked well together ever since they met"

Upstairs outside Jessie's room, Jonny and Jessie stood together "You sure you gonna be ok Jess" Jonny said quietly to her.

"Oh Jonny I still see it now that awful creature" Jessie started to shake again.

Jonny reached out and grabbed her shoulders "It's ok Jessie, it can't hurt you no more, I am just so glad you didn't become another victim"

"Yeah, only because of your quick thinking and the old man" Jessie bowed her head onto Jonny's shoulder.

"Listen Jess you have any trouble tonight, any at all, you know I'll be right next door, I don't care what time of night it is" Jonny gently stroked her face.

"Thank you Jonny, you feel like the first true friend I've ever had" Jessie hugged him tight, she didn't want to let him go but she felt so tired, Jonny didn't mind anyway.

"Listen sleep well Jess" Jonny gave her one more hug.

"Thanks hotshot, goodnight" Jessie returned the hug before going into her room.

Jonny stood outside for a little while deep in thought She's the one true friend I've got

Jonny was about to head to his room when Hadji came out "You ok buddy" he said to him  
"Yes my friend, just been a long couple of days, please excuse the trouble I caused" Hadji said in a low tone.

"Hadji it's not your fault, it could have happened to any of us, don't worry Jessie will be ok, it will just take her a day to get back to normal" Jonny reassured him.

"Yeah least she has forgiven me" Hadji smiled.

"She understands Hadji, I'm gonna turn in now I am so tired" Jonny yawned.

"Ok my friend sleep well" Hadji replied.

"You too buddy"

With that Jonny went into his room.

The End (For now)


End file.
